The Tale Of Kurt And Blaine
by ThinkBigDreamBigger
Summary: cute Klaine one-shot "I am one hundred percent sure I am falling in love with you Kurt and, I can't take it anymore. Please go out with me! I don't care what my friends think. I would much rather be with you."


**A/N: So here's my first Klaine fic. I've been dying to write one but I hadn't had any good ideas. I found this story I wrote when I was in year 7 and it had a good story line so I wanted to re-write it and realised I can re-write it to Kurt and Blaine! :D**

**So for this story: Blaine is Kurt's new neighbour and they both go to the same High School where Blaine pretends to be straight because of his past. Kurt also has a two story house and his room is on the second floor with a balcony.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The Tale Of Kurt And Blaine<strong>**

Saturday 6th July: Kurt's POV

I lay on a pool chair trying all I could to get a tan, not that my porcelain complexion could take, when I first saw him. He sat in his tree house with his friend who held a pair of binoculars in his hand. I was glad for my large sunglasses so he couldn't see I was staring at him. The gorgeous boy had a mop of curly black hair and a strong jaw line and oh gaga he looked strong with his muscles! I wanted to go over and introduce myself until I realised he had binoculars pointed at me so I quickly got up and left. On my way inside I pulled out my phone and texted Mercedes.

**My new neighbour is hot but I think he's a stalker.**

Once he was in his room he got a reply.

**No matter, take pictures boo! **

Blaine's POV

I was with my friend Wes when I first saw him. He was on a pool chair looking very relaxed. The boy's hair was bronze in the light while his fair skin glowed in the light. I wished he wasn't wearing glasses because I really wanted to see his eyes. I assumed they would have been as equally beautiful as him.

"Why did I have to bring the binoculars?" Wes inquired turning to his friend with blushed cheeks. Blaine grabbed them and put them to his eyes to get a better look. He knew he should have hid better but his thoughts were too muddled with how amazing this boy was.

"So I can see him better," As I said the words the boy stood up abruptly and moved back into his house. "You scared him off!"

"I'm not the one holding the stalker object."

Sunday 7th: Kurt's POV

I couldn't believe what I saw seeing. I sat on my bean bag chair reading vouge when I heard the lawn mower turn on and disrupt my music. I yanked my ear phones out and moved to the very unsteady banister, which could break at any second, and looked down into the garden. There, with a very dirty and sweaty white shirt and baggy jeans was Blaine with a lawn mower. Staring down at him made my mind fill up with every dirty thought I could think of all involving Blaine. He was corrupting my mind and I did not like it one bit. I liked being innocent and oblivious, but now this boy waltzes in and ruins me.

"So I guess you really are stalking me. I saw you checking me out yesterday and I suggest you don't use binoculars next time, they are not discreet." He could see that I was angry with him so he turned off the lawn mower so we could hear each other.

"I'm not stalking you, this is how I earn money," he stated with the deepest voice I'd ever heard that made me gulp in with nerves. "I'm Blaine by the way, and can I say how amazing you looked yesterday?" He gave a wink and waited for a reaction. I scoffed in disgust and turned to lean against the banister, forgetting how breakable it was. Before I could comprehend what was happening, the wood snapped and I fell from the balcony. I closed my eyes tight and waited for the painful drop and my ear-splitting scream but it never came. I fell into something hard and opened my eyes to find Blaine's face inches from mine. He had caught me, he saved my life.

"Are you okay?" He asked with his triangle eyebrows furrowed with concern. I nodded quickly, my jaw dropped and eyes wide with horror and awe. Blaine had hazel eyes that sparkled with happiness and were as gorgeous as I anticipated them to be. He gave a dazzling smile before saying the cheesiest thing I'd ever heard. "Lucky I was here to sweep you off your feet." He breathed it out while staring into my eyes.

"I-I'm fine. And yeah," I gulped as I felt his face move closer to mine. "Lucky." Before I could even realise what was happening his lips were pressed against mine slowly. It was hesitant at first but when the cogs in my mind screamed I was having my first kiss that began turning and I closed my eyes and pressed against him harder. After a few moments I could feel myself falling slightly in his arms since he was obviously tired. I reluctantly pulled my lips away and looked up to him. Without breaking eye contact he set me on my feet but never let go of my arms. "I should g-go." I said nervously. I pulled away from him and ran as fast as I could to the back door and inside the house. I rushed to my room and looked out my window to see if Blaine was still there. He stood in the same spot with his fingers to his lips. He looked shocked and amazed and utterly confused. I mentally cursed because I never asked if he was gay, a closeted gay, or was as straight as the walls around me. But I ignored all of that and smiled to myself. I got a kiss from a gorgeous guy, I felt good.

Monday 8th: Blaine POV

I was freaked for a total of three reasons. One, it was my first day at McKinley High and I didn't know what to expect. Two, I missed my parents so much and really needed a hug from my dad and some encouraging words from mom. And three, I had kissed a boy I whose name I didn't even know, who I didn't ask if he were gay and we were in full view of everyone! I know I'm gay but I wasn't ready to tell this town I was. My last home had been horrible and I was bullied constantly for being the only out and proud gay at my school. I'd planned on keeping my homosexuality a secret but, I didn't know how long I could last around my new neighbour.

I stepped out of my house and made my way down the street. I didn't know where I was going exactly but my aunty had said the school was close. I was halfway up the street when I noticed the boy on the other side. I smiled and crossed the road.

"Fancy seeing you here. Are you walking to school?" I asked. He blushed deeply once he saw me and nodded.

"Yeah I am. Are you going to McKinley now?"

"I certainly am but, can I walk with you? I have no clue where I'm going." I laughed lamely.

"Of course." We began to walk in a comfortable silence before I looked to him.

"Wait, what's your name?" He gave me a side glance and smile before answering.

"I'm Kurt." It was a beautiful name for a beautiful boy.

Kurt's POV

I should have known it would happen to him. I was dying to ask him if he sang and wanted to join the glee club but I was too embarrassed to ask. So when he stepped into school grounds he was immediately greeted into the group with Puck, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Quin and all the other football players and cheerleaders. I can understand why it happened. Blaine was one of the hottest guy's I'd ever seen. It made me realise how silly I was for falling for Finn, the guy I knew was straight and _also _had a girlfriend and a solo stealing stalker by the name of Rachel. And because he was pulling into that crowd, he got to watch Puck throw a blue slushy on my face with Karofsky pushing me against some lockers to top it off. I'll never forget his horror stricken face.

I didn't want to see him again, until I realised he had to follow me home otherwise he'd be lost.

"I thought those people were nice but, seeing what happened to you, that's why I don't want them to know I'm gay." He said simply after a long silence. I walked in front of him so he couldn't see the usual silent tears falling from my face. I didn't want to answer him, I couldn't. It sounded like he moved because of being bullied for being gay and had walked back into the closest when he moved here.

It was safe to say I wasn't expecting the day to be that way. I was hoping he'd stick by me the whole day and ask me out and we could be the only gay couple at school and fight the bullies together. I internally groaned. It was _so _not fair.

Wednesday 10th: Blaine's POV

I was certain Kurt Hummel hated me. I hadn't chosen to be pulled in by the jocks. I'd wanted to stay with Kurt. But when they said they hated him because he was a geeky fag, I knew I had to keep my mouth shut. If I had told them I was Kurt's friend they'd start bullying me and probably hurt Kurt even more and I couldn't do that to him. Seeing him get pushed into lockers was worse enough.

To make it worse, I started dating a girl. Her name was Brittany and she wasn't the brightest bulb but, she was known for being with every male at school. She was the perfect cover for me. But it also meant I had to watch Kurt watch me with dead eyes like I'd ripped him apart. I felt guilty but I was also angry. I only kissed him out of instinct because he was gorgeous, I didn't mean to lead him on. Great, now I'm lying to myself. I definitely wanted more from him but, I lost my chance by being a total jerk. I put my needs ahead of his.

I sat at a table around my new friends, Brittany's hand in mine, when Kurt and his best friend named Mercedes walked past us. He gave me a small look and bit his lip to refrain from crying while Mercedes walked behind him.

"Nice one." She whispered so only I could hear, leaving with a glare.

Now I don't swear much, or at all, but…well…fuck.

Kurt's POV

I'd been bullied my whole life but, what Blaine was doing was the worst thing in the world. He made me feel depressed, angry, annoyed, and as in love as I'd ever been. It made me like such a girl, falling in love and the whole 'love at first sight' thing. When I saw he started dating Brittany, I decided I would hate him and lock up my feelings and never re visit them. My plan didn't work out. I could only be angry and fall even harder for him when he began singing. His new friends wanted to hear him sing because they all could. And oh my gaga it was the most inspiring and thrilling thing I'd ever heard. He put so much emotion and feeling to the song and I found my heart beat quicker and my cheeks burn pink.

After school I decided to do the only thing that ever calmed me down. I grabbed my blue blow up pool mat and carefully lay myself across it, making sure I didn't soak my clothes. It was an hour later when I had fallen asleep with my thoughts. Because of that I never saw Blaine come into the backyard and I didn't realise I was slipping. I fell into the pool with a squeal and heard another splash and a pair of strong arms pulling me out of the pool and onto the grass. I coughed up water and found him staring down at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked brushing the hair stuck to my forehead back.

"No thanks to you." I grumbled angrily when I regained my breath. It grew silent as we continued to stare at each other. I was waiting for him to yell or defend himself but was surprised when he did the complete opposite. His hand cupped my cheek and he leaned down to press his lips to mine. This time the kiss was way better. He knew the shape of each other's lips so we could easily slid into a comfortable and wonderful kiss. I found my hands latch onto his shirt to pull him closer which caused him to slide his tongue across my lips. I moaned and forgot everything he'd done to annoy me and continued to kiss him.

Thursday 11th: Blaine POV

I think I was loosing my mind. A week ago I never would have thought moving house would cause me to hide who I am, fall for my neighbour, and begin to date a girl with the attention span of a puppy. I couldn't believe I kissed him again the day before. I had planned on distancing myself from Kurt but when I saw him in his pool looking so peaceful, I needed a closer look. Of course he had to fall in and ruin it all. When I pulled him out he looked too vulnerable and amazing to me so I had to do the only thing that I wanted. I kissed him. And it was breathtaking.

I sat in my tree house listening to Disney songs as loud as they could be. I closed my eyes and tried to let myself fall into the music but I found myself falling into my thoughts.

"Well isn't this a turn of events." I opened my eyes and found Kurt looking at me with a cute smile. He stood on the ladder, not daring to come into the small space of nothing. He had a spade in his hands and a line of dirt on his cheeks. I realised my aunty had hired him to do our gardening, unless he volunteered.

"I guess it is. I never knew you'd be one for gardening, what with your sense of fashion and all." I said calmly, forcing my hand to stay put next to me instead of pulling up to wipe the dirt from his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, it's called a gardening outfit Blaine." He stated giving his head a disapproving shake.

We both smiled for a few moments before he climbed back down the ladder. I fell back to lay down and began to nervously pull at my lower lip. He was so beautiful and I couldn't be with him. It was killing me!

Kurt's POV

Why did it have to happen? Couldn't he have just stayed where he was? But no, he couldn't, which meant I was falling in love with a guy whose girlfriend is clueless and had the bitchiest best friend in the world.

I was glad to see him alone in his tree house when I went over to 'garden'. We shared a brief moment and when I climbed back down he instantly told me to come back up and we sat and talked about our lives. I told him about the bullying while he told me about why he moved. His parents died in a car crash and he was being bullied terribly so he had to move to live with his aunty and start fresh. He had to hide the fact that he was gay so he wouldn't be bullied and said he didn't want to be with Brittany but knew it was a good cover up.

By dinner time we were both crying into each other's shoulders with our arms wrapped around each other in a comforting hug. When I left I gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered _Courage _into his ear. It was not fair that Blaine had to start fresh. I couldn't believe he lost both his parents. Loosing my mom was bad enough, I couldn't _imagine _life without my dad. I didn't want to know.

Friday 12th: Blaine's POV

I was over at Brittany's house planning on helping her with her Spanish homework but she wasn't interested. She kept looking to her phone and moving to look through the windows as if she were expecting something. I didn't notice at first since my head was filled with Kurt, but I finally caught on.

"Brittany why are you so fidgety?"

"Is that a type of bird?" She asked in reply. I rolled my eyes and looked back to our homework.

Five minutes later a car pulled up and Brittany opened the front door and let Santana in. Once the door was closed they ignored me completely and began making out like it was the last day on earth. My jaw dropped and I couldn't move for a good three minutes. When they moved up to Brittany's room I got the hell out of there. What the hell was that?

Kurt's POV

I was walking through the park and passed under a large tree when I heard weeping. I looked up and found Blaine sitting on a sturdy tree branch with tears in his eyes. I ignored the fashion voice inside screaming to get down and climbed up to sit next to him.

"Sick of the tree house?" I said with a giggle. When he didn't laugh back I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's wrong?" Blaine sighed and looked to me.

"Brittany was cheating on me with Santana and I can't be with who I want." He said simply and sadly. I gasped and leaned closer.

"Really? Wow, I'd never have picked that," As if Brittany could cheat on an amazing human being like Blaine. I gave a shaky sigh. "And who is this person you like? Do I know her?" I didn't want to hear this but I had to ask. I needed to know who it was if it wasn't me. Blaine grabbed my hand and turned to me with a slight smile.

"You know _him_, I'm staring at him right now." He leaned in closer and pressed his lips to mine for only a moment. It was as if he were just making sure I knew what he meant.

"Wow," I breathed once he pulled away. "Are you sure?" The words came out before I could stop them. He laughed and placed his hand under my chin.

"I am one hundred percent sure I am falling very much in love with you and, I can't take it anymore. Please go out with me! I don't care what my friends think. If they can't accept who I am then they're just jerks. I would much rather be with you and give you courage and romance than be popular." I stared at him with wide blue eyes. No one had ever been in love with me before. I was really glad it was Blaine who was saying all of this.

Since I couldn't quite form words I did the only thing I knew would tell him yes in the best possible way. I scooted so close our shoulders brushed together and gave him the most mind blowing kiss I could give.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did you think? Please review! I'd love to hear feedback!**


End file.
